memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Immense class
| status = active | length = 8,250 meters | beam = 8,250 meters | draft = 7,950 meters | decks = 660 decks | propulsion = thrusters | defenses = regenerative ablative hull armor, regenerative multiphasic shielding | offenses = 28 Type-XI phaser turrets, 18 Type-IX phaser turrets, 16 Type-VIII phaser turrets; 60 torpedo launchers + 8,000 photon torpedo packages, + 3,000 quantum torpedo packages, + 1,000 transphasic torpedo packages. | image2 = Station_Frontier1.jpg }} The Immense-class Space Station is perhaps the largest Federation support facility ever constructed. It is at least 2x as large as the Federation Spacedock. It is used by Starfleet in the 24th century. Station features Functions With 660 habitable decks, the Immense-class Space Station stands by itself as a multi-role space station. The purpose of the Immense-class is to support Federation, Starfleet, and allied vessels within the area. This support ranges from refueling and resupply, research for civilian and Starfleet purposes, to refit in some cases. The Immense-class also serves a vital economic purpose, with its onboard manufacturing systems. At the same time, the station can also stand in as a seat of government providing control for commerce in the area. As with all Starfleet support facilities, Immense-class stations serve a vital defensive and diplomatic purpose as well. Such a large facility can perform support tasks that can keep an entire fleet of starships working against a threat force. At the same time, the actual presence of a Federation installation of this scale within reach of many diplomatic attachés make these stations important centers for diplomatic exchange. Offensive systems With phaser strips, pulse phaser turrets and cannons, multiple torpedo launchers and point-defense systems, the Immense is a virtual floating fortress in space. The station boasts of 64 Type-XII phaser arrays , 64 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons and 32 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser turrets. It also has 60 torpedo launchers and an arsenal of 8,000 photon torpedo packages and 3,000 quantum torpedo packages. As a station, the Immense-class has the materials in storage and the equipment on board to manufacture more torpedo casings than it currently carries in ready stock. Defensive systems The extent of the defensive shields around the station is 600 meters. The station has a double coating of regenerative ablative hull armor, plus redundant emitters for its regenerative multiphasic shielding. It can withstand a sustained attack from a large enemy fleet before buckling. Without a doubt, the Immense-class stands on its own as a defensive platform. Personnel complement The station is manned by 10,000 Starfleet personnel. 2,000 of whom are officers and 8,000 are enlisted. Another 5,000 Federation civilian personnel provide complementary support to the Starfleet personnel. 50,000 individuals have semi-permanent residencies on the station. Diplomatic features One of the most useful sections of the Immense is it's vast diplomatic facilities. The Immense-class has no less than twenty (20) diplomatic conference rooms with one hundred VIP quarters. This allows the Immense to service as location for high profile meetings between the Federation and other powers, first contact discussions, and even fleet briefing areas during times of war. Commerce & trade facilities Whether a ship is just "passing through" or home-ported, a ship's crew will not be disappointed with the quality of life aboard Immense-class stations. The station offers entertainment facilities on many levels, as well as full commerce promenades. Visiting crews can put in requests to reserve guest quarters on the habitat areas for a limited amount of time, based on availability. With as much space as a starship's senior officers' quarters, it's certainly a welcome room for any enlisted or junior officer. The promenades offer restaurants, shops and entertainment from many different races throughout the Federation. Guests are treated to a delightful tour through the food, customs and entertainment of other cultures as civilian shop owners sell their wares and offer their services. For the hard-working personnel who don't have time to tour the multi-cultural promenades, various lounges on almost every deck are available for use. Decks 20 to 38 of the main hull offer quarters for the VIP and Starfleet Flag Officers, wardrooms (commissioned-officers-only lounges) and a dedicated lounge for Starfleet's senior enlisted: the Chief Petty Officers. Science & medical facilities There are over one thousand separate scientific research labs on board the Immense-class. There are also at least six infirmary facilities located throughout the station. The chief medical officer of the Station and the Division Chief of Starfleet Medical chooses the primary medical facility in the Main Hull. These facilities can practically be considered as a full-fledged hospital when combined. Stations are more capable facilities than any starship in medical operations. Even the Medical Cruiser cannot compare to the infirmaries onboard an Immense-class station. The facilities have even been recently equipped with EMH programs. Like most stations, the Immense-class has nurse stations, almost on each level. These areas are staffed on a rotating schedule during green mode, and during higher alert status these stations may all be activated. They provide first aid to injured personnel and become quick essential command posts during situations where the station is damaged. When the base commander needs to know how many people are injured, those who find out serve at these stations. Holodecks There are one hundred eight (108) standard holodeck facilities on the station. There are two hundred sixteen (216) holosuites on the station as well, located mainly in the promenade rings. These are smaller versions of standard Holodecks. They do everything that their larger counterparts do. There is also a Gymnasium which contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. In addition to aerobic studios and martial arts areas, there was a parrises squares area, a squash court, and an anbo-jytsu court. The gymnasium also featured a fencing room and a weight room. Ship support and auxiliary craft complement It is not uncommon in standard Starfleet practice to assign a smaller vessel to the direct command of a starbase, sometimes with the command crew of the facility being the same as that of the ship. The station's ship support complement is composed of: * One Prometheus-class Assault Cruiser * Five Defiant class Tactical Frigates * Eight Valiant class Tactical Corvettes * 36 Advanced Tactical Fighters. This is equivalent to one wing, or four squadrons of nine fighters each. It also has a non-tactical support ship complement, namely: *One Medical Cruiser *Two Science Frigates *Two Supply Cruisers the station also has a standard auxiliary craft complement of: * 10 runabouts, * 10 runabouts * 10 Type-11 shuttlecrafts * 10 Type-9 shuttlecrafts Main Hull Command Section The top concourse of the Main Hull is referred to as the Command Section. It houses the facilities, offices and work areas used by the various staff and commanding officers assigned to Starfleet Sector Command, namely: Starfleet Command Section, Starfleet Operations Section, Starfleet Science Section, Starfleet Engineering Section, Starfleet Diplomatic Corps Section, and Starfleet Special Operations Section. Operations, or Ops, is located at the very top of the station, on the of the Main Hull, just below the Subspace Antenna and Long Range Sensor Array and directly supervises all primary station mission operations and coordinates all station departmental activities. Below it is Main Engineering and is the central point for control of all engineering systems, especially those relating to power generation. The Space Port The middle and largest concourse of the Main Hull is referred to as the Space Port. It is entered by four large opposing bay doors and is divided into multiple areas called tiers. The interior of the Space Port is capable of holding twenty large ships. There are two construction and repair arrays that hang from the top of the interior of the Space Port. The top exterior of the Space Port houses 4 landing platforms for vessels such as the . Once the ship lands a dome shield is activated and atmosphere pumped in. The exterior of the Space Port also has 12 retractable docking pylons located below the external landing platforms. The Space Port features Space Port Engineering, Capital Ship Docks, the Space Port Control room, the Space Port Computer Core, and even more Cargo Storage, areas for passenger and transport docking, temporary residential areas (residency for no more than two weeks), commercial areas, and even a fair amount of recreational activities. Flight Deck Located between the Space Port and the Habitat Area is the Flight Deck. It houses all the shuttles and the tactical fighter complement of the station. It is divided into 4 sections. One section houses the fighters that comprise the Frontier Tactical Wing, one houses six (6) runabouts and (6) Delta Flyer class shuttlecrafts, one houses eighteen (18) shuttles, and one is for equipment, locker rooms, offices, and other various services the flight crew may need. Habitat Area The bottom concourse of the Main Hull is referred to as the Habitat Area. This section contains businesses, recreational facilities, non-Starfleet and other civilian residential areas and quarters, and various work areas that support the major departments. Located in several areas throughout the Habitat Area and the Habitat Sections of each of the Secondary Spacedocks, the arboretum is maintained by the botany department, and is used for research into plant-life. The facilities include twisting paths that provide privacy, and streams that feed multiple ponds. 'Natural' lighting is provided on a day/night schedule that provides maximum benefit to the plant-life. The Promenade areas on the station also have arboretum areas, which add to the feeling of an outdoor market place. Promenades are all focused on business and recreation providing goods and services. Sometimes there is more than one shop of the same type on a station; they are just located in different Promenades. The Immense-class has ten educational facilities located in the civilian areas. These facilities are equipped to educate youth and adults on a variety of subjects especially the basics up to the collegiate level. Fleet Dock The second lowest and second largest concourse of the Main Hull is the Fleet Dock. It is where ships of the Vanguard Fleet can usually dock. It is entered by four large bay doors. The interior of the Fleet Dock is capable of holding twelve large ships. Construction of new fleet ships can also be done inside Fleet Dock. Two large uprated Type-4 drydocks that hang out from the side of Fleet Dock’s hull and is where most of the major repairs and refits are done for the fleet’s ships. The exterior hull of Fleet Dock has 12 additional retractable docking pylons and 24 docking ports for the smaller starships of the Vanguard Fleet. Fleet Dock features Fleet Dock Engineering, the Fleet Dock Control room, the Fleet Dock Computer Core, and even more Cargo Storage, temporary residential areas for the crews of the Vanguard Fleet (residency for no more than two weeks), commercial areas, and even a fair amount of recreational activities. There are also large lounges located throughout the Main Hull. And finally manufacturing areas for the Immense-class station are located below the Fleet Dock Section. Secondary Hulls The Boulevard The station's main hull is connected to two Secondary Hulls through a connecting bridge. The main passageways that run through the connecting bridge is lined with commercial and public establishments run by proprietors from many worlds and cultures and is more known as the "Boulevard". Secondary Spacedocks Secondary Spacedocks are located on any of the two (2) Secondary Hulls of the station. Each is entered through two large opposing bay doors and, like the Space Port on the Main Hull, is also divided into multiple areas called tiers. The interior of each Secondary Spacedock is capable of holding ten large ships. Two construction and repair arrays hang from the top of the interior of each Secondary Spacedock. The exterior of the Secondary Spacedocks also have 12 retractable docking pylons each. The Secondary Spacedocks each features its own Spacedock Engineering, Capital Ship Docks, the Spacedock Control room, the Spacedock Computer Core, and even more Cargo Storage, areas for passenger and transport docking, temporary residential areas (residency for no more than two weeks), commercial areas, and even a fair amount of recreational activities. There are 32 small docking ports distributed along the exterior hull of the Secondary Spacedocks that can accommodate most civilian transport liners. These berths are meant for simple embarking and disembarking, long term docking is done in the main hull. They also allow direct transport to the typically civilian areas of the station. A small shuttle bus service is run from this bay to the main bay and back at regular intervals. Spacedock Control is located in the central area of each of the two Secondary Spacedocks. Promenade Rings/Habitat Sections Promenades on the Docking Rings are the only location where temporary lodges are can be obtained for non-fleet travelers. There are also residential units on the promenade areas, but these are not as many as those on the Habitat Area. Promenades usually have garden areas; some even have streams and botanical paths running through the center of main paths. Lounges are also found in the promenade and habitat section of the docking rings and also have a battery of recreational games. Dry Docks Twelve (12) drydocks, each capable of servicing repairs for three starships at the same time, are latched on to the Immense-class, at four (4) drydocks per Secondary Hull, by huge tritanium cables. These huge constructs provide the same repair, refit, and construction services as the two external drydocks that hang out the sides of the Main Hull. Onboard computers are permanently linked to Main Engineering to enable the space docks to perfectly match any movement made by the station. This can be done through the six mini-impulse thrusters each possesses. Other Features Power Source Immense-class stations contain Engineering Labs and Manufacturing facilities. For jobs that can be replicated but require large industrial replicators, Immense-class stations are equipped with at least two Class-4 CFI industrial replicators. The station is powered by 4 fusion reactors, with a 5th acting as an emergency backup. The station has five primary cores. The computer cores on Immense-class stations are isolinear storage devices utilizing faster than light processing drives with isolinear temporary storage. The Immense-class operates on LCARS build version 5.2 to account for increases in processor speed and power, and limitations discovered in the field in earlier versions, and increased security. The Universal Translator matrix aboard Immense-class stations consists of well over 100,000 languages and increases with every new encounter. There are sixty-four independent tactical sensors on the Immense-class. Category:Starbase classes Category:Federation starbase classes Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations Category:Vanguard Command stations